Blood Moon
by Dysnomia Hybris
Summary: In a world where human rule is teetering on the brink of destruction, vampires and werewolves conspire to reclaim their superiority. The survival or destruction of humans rests on the shoulders of Katsuya Jounouchi. Seto/Jou
1. Prologue

Title: Blood Moon

Author: Dysnomia

Beta: AlenaYuy

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit.

Warnings: Yaoi, violence, blood and gore, the supernatural, AU, and a bit of het (not involving our favorite boys though.)

Summary: In a world where human rule is teetering on the brink of destruction, vampires and werewolves conspire to reclaim their superiority. The survival or destruction of humans rests on the shoulders of Katsuya Jounouchi, but which direction will his choices turn the tide in? And just what role does Seto Kaiba play?

Prologue 

The Great Temple, tucked into the mountainside far from the prying eyes of humans, was once the gathering place for unspeakable evil. It now lies in ruins, a mere shadow of its former glory. The now crumbling structure was once the dark soul to a culture who reveled in the pain and suffering of others, whose magic rituals created objects that helped sustain the lives of those that thrived on the blood and pain of humans.

While the ways of the ancient magic might be nearly forgotten, there are still those left in the world who remember the old ways, although they are unable to use any of the knowledge. The oldest of the vampires and werewolves remember those days of glory for their kind, the days when they ruled and humans were subservient to them. The days when all they had to worry about were the Ancients, for that deadly dark magic was all they had to fear.

Their dealings with the Ancients were by necessity only, although since the Ancients were only an advanced race of humans they held all the same vices. Wealth and power, women and status, every man considered himself the most important, which would turn out to be their downfall. They didn't live in packs with a leader like the werewolves, nor did they have the same sense of brotherhood that the vampires shared.

It wasn't long before they began to turn on each other, dragging the other races into their battles. It was a long and bloody war, in the end pitting pack mate against pack mate, brother against brother, their minds altered by the Ancients' black magic. Their numbers dwindled, until only small pockets of their kind remained, going into hiding, waiting for the inevitable destruction of the Ancients.

The end eventually did come, but there was no winner. The Ancients had been wiped out. Only the humans, who had been deemed too useless to fight, only their numbers remained. For the first time in their history, they were the most dominate species on the planet, with the Ancients gone and the wolves and vampires licking their wounds, so to speak, building up their numbers once again.

The humans' rule wouldn't be an easy one though. While not as gifted with magic, they still managed to kill each other easily enough. The supernatural beings however, left them to their cities, living their lives in smaller communities outside the city. While humans might have been free, their lives were far from easy. Only those privileged enough to have money had a normal life. Life as a poor man was hard, most just barely managing to live through the day only to do it all over gain the next day.

The largest of the human cities was Domino, once a sprawling metropolis where the Ancients lives, now a half ruined mess of buildings in the slums, only the rich areas still standing undisturbed. Because of its size, Domino was one of the harshest places to live. Gangs ran rampant throughout the slums, and cutthroat businessmen made their dealings in the good side of town. Learning nothing from their ancestors, slavery was one of the largest trades, one of the best ways to make money in the slums.

While the majority of the supernatural accepted the way their lives were, the elders bristled at their loss of dominance. The fiercest of the Wolf clans was led by Mai, the only female to have control of a pack. Ryuuji Otogi ruled the vampires as their Lord, as one of their oldest and whose hatred of humans was unmatched by any of their kind. The two species avoided each other as a general rule. But Mai and Otogi were different; their longing for the ways of the past so great that each was able to tolerate the presence of the other, working together for a greater purpose. For Otogi had learnt of a prophecy, one that would bring the humans back to their rightful place under them.

The Ancients had created, through countless sacrifices, an amulet, a stone that granted the bearer unbridled power. The amulet had the power needed to control the humans. Otogi knew where the stone was, but the Ancients had protected the temple from his kind, and he could do nothing more then prowl around the perimeter, waiting as the magic slowly wore off. Finally, after two hundred years, the seals guarding the Great Temple finally disappeared completely, enabling their kind entry. After years of combing through the ruins he'd finally found it, the item that would help to bring about their salvation.

Their anger was unparalleled when they realized what the flaw in their plan had been. The stone would not work for them, as they knew no magic. Only an Ancient would be able to put the stone to use, and since there were no longer any Ancients, their plan was ruined.

Discouraged, but not beaten, Mai and Otogi continued to search for another way to bring back their glory days. As a reminder of his failure, Otogi continued to wear the amulet around his neck, the blood red stone hidden beneath his clothes, the perpetually cold gem nestled against his own forever cold skin.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Blood Moon

Author: Dysnomia

Beta: AlenaYuy

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit.

Warnings: Yaoi, violence, blood and gore, the supernatural, AU, and a bit of het (not involving our favorite boys though.)

Summary: In a world where human rule is teetering on the brink of destruction, vampires and werewolves conspire to reclaim their superiority. The survival or destruction of humans rests on the shoulders of Katsuya Jounouchi, but which direction will his choices turn the tide in? And just what role does Seto Kaiba play?

Chapter 1

Jou panted harshly, skidding around another street corner, making the mistake of looking behind him as he turned. He stumbled in the rubble, pitching forward as his ankle twisted. Jou just barely managed to get his arms out to brace himself in time, turning the fall into a controlled roll, ending up back on his feet.

He grimaced at the pain that flared up his leg, but he didn't stop running, even though it was now at a slightly slower pace. The brief tumble had cost him precious time. He could now hear the pounding footsteps of the men pursuing him, gaining on him with his every slightly hobbled step. Jou pushed himself harder; there was no way he could afford to be caught. Jou took one more desperate corner, being sure to keep his footing this time, keeping an eye on the rubble.

With his attention directed elsewhere, Jou never saw the hands that reached out of the shadows to grab him, one gripping around his middle, pinning his arms to his side, the other clamping tightly over his mouth. He was yanked backwards, into a solid body, before being dragged into the dark entrance of a building.

Jou struggled violently, but he couldn't dislodge the arms that felt like steel bands around his body. He managed to land a kick against his captor's knee, unfortunately with his injured foot. His pain laden shout was muffled by the long fingers across his mouth. His captor trapped Jou's legs with one of his own, pulling him tighter against a lean muscled frame. A smooth voice hissed in his ear, "Stop struggling. Do you want to get caught by the slavers?"

Jou went still, realizing two things. First, his captor obviously wasn't a slaver. Secondly, his kick hadn't done any actual damage, he hadn't even heard the other man grunt at the impact, never mind the fact that he hadn't even budged. He'd been silenced at just the right moment as well, as seconds later the footsteps of his pursuers thundered past.

Actually, Jou had noticed a third thing as well. The solid, male body he was being held against was making his stomach flip, and Jou cursed his hormones for their horrible timing. He twisted futilely, trying to pull his body away, the contact distracting Jou from the real problem on hand. He finally managed to jerk his head to the side, dislodging the hand just enough, teeth snapping, clamping down around two of those slender fingers.

His captor sucked in a surprised breath, the arm around Jou's middle shifting, tightening before throwing Jou roughly to the ground. He landed in a heap, ankle banging against the stone, making him see stars. Once his vision cleared, Jou looked up at the other man, his breath catching in his throat at the sight, resisting the urge to flinch.

Jou didn't think anyone had ever glared at him quite like that before, not even his father. The tall brunette he was faced with had fixed him with an icy glare, blue eyes narrowed, pinning Jou to the spot, even as he brought the injured fingers up to his mouth. Jou's stomach lurched again at the motion, staring transfixed as the digits were lightly sucked, before being pulled back out with a barely audible pop. The other's glare intensified as he realized Jou was staring. "What is your problem, Mutt? I try to give you a hand and you nearly bite off my fingers."

Jou snapped out of it at the insult, jumping back up to his feet, ignoring his ankle, hands clenched at his sides, blonde hair falling into his eyes. "Nobody asked for your help, ya jerk! I would'a been just fine on my own."

An eyebrow raised in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me. If I hadn't interfered you'd be at their mercy right now," After a brief pause, as well as a smirk accompanied by an ice blue gaze sweeping down Jou's body, the other continued. "And judging by just how pretty you are, you'd be in some real trouble."

Jou flushed, although he wasn't quite sure if it was from anger or embarrassment, or even the remembered fear from his chase. Jou was far too aware of what happened when you were in any way attractive and caught by the slavers. "It wouldn't have been the first time I managed to get away."

The brunette scoffed, waving a hand as if what Jou said was insignificant. "All the more reason that it looked like your luck was about to run out."

Jou sighed, his fists relaxing, his indignant anger draining out of him, shoulders slumping in defeat. Honey colored eyes closed briefly, before he reluctantly opened his mouth. "Thanks, I guess." The words were stiff, the one they came from not used to saying them to strangers. "I guess I do owe ya." This was uttered even more reluctantly. "My name's Jou." Then, almost to make himself feel better, Jou muttered under his breath, not loud enough to be picked up, "Although you're still a jerk."

In the next moment Jou found himself pushed up against the dusty wall, the taller man's body hemming him in, long arms on either side of his head. He leaned closer, until their foreheads were nearly touching, until short brown hair tickled his face. That infuriating smirk was back, and Jou shivered, uneasy, he hadn't even seen him move, and all of a sudden he was across the room.

"Since you're rude enough not to ask, I'll let you know just who your savior is. My name is Seto Kaiba." He watched as the smaller boy's eyes widened at the name, satisfied that he recognized it. Wanting more of a reaction he continued. "I think I'll take my payment for saving you now." At the same time this was said, Seto brought one hand down to slip under the jean jacket and white shirt, to splay his palm over the soft warm flesh beneath.

Seto watched in amusement as a blush streaked across the younger man's face, his taunt body freezing at the touch, those golden eyes widening even further in shock. Seto leaned even closer, lips hovering over the others. He slid his hand lower, sliding under the waistband, fingertips brushing the sharp jut of a hipbone.

Jou's breath hitched, unable to look away from the almost hypnotizing eyes boring into his. In a distant, distracted part of his mind, Jou wondered why he wasn't moving, why he wasn't trying to stop Kaiba. He needed to move, needed to get away, couldn't let the other man take advantage of him like this, no matter how attractive. Jou concentrated, putting everything he had into moving, but his hand didn't do more then twitch at his side, unable to obey his mental commands.

Just as Seto was about to close the remaining distance between them, he stiffened, eyes darting to the doorway before grabbing Jou and dragging him further into the shadows, a small growl escaping his lips. Now that their eye contact had been broken, Jou found he could move again, although his limbs felt weak and shaky. He slumped down to the ground, his legs not willing to support him, stance widening, and Jou took a wary glance up at him, not knowing what was going on.

Kaiba's eyes were narrowed, face pinched in concentration, like he was listening to something. Jou strained his own ears, but didn't hear anything. He frowned, confused, he hated not knowing what was going on. "What the hell is wrong with you? There's nothin' out there, this whole neighborhood's empty."

Seto's reply was a sharp look shot in his direction, along with an angry, "Shut up, Mutt!"

Jou's anger flared again, and he was about to answer back when he heard it, and his face lost its angered flush, growing pale in seconds. The slavers knew he hadn't left the area, and they'd called in reinforcements. "Shit. They brought the dogs back with 'em."

Jou could distantly hear the barking, but it sounded like it was coming closer every second. It wouldn't take very long before they caught up, the dogs would sniff out his position easily. Although it didn't look like Kaiba was getting ready to run, it looked like he was ready to face the slavers head on. Once the barking was close enough to be accompanied by shouting voices, Jou started to tremble, even though his body still wouldn't cooperate and get up off the concrete.

The flash of blue-white light he saw next had Jou's head whipping to the side, eyes widening at the sight before him. Lines of the blue-white light could be seen crackling across Kaiba's clenched fists. Jou watched fascinated as it arced between knuckles, wrapping around the arms of the suit jacket Kaiba wore. "You?...No way!" Jou couldn't force any other words past lips gone numb with shock. He couldn't really be seeing what he was looking at, could he?

Without answering Jou's mostly unasked question, Kaiba shot him another glare, accompanied by the order, "Stay here," before stalking through the doorway, back into the crumbling openness of the street.

Jou stayed put as long as he could, before curiosity forced him to move. This basically meant he was crawling his way across the floor after about thirty seconds. Making it the ten feet to the doorway was enough to leave him exhausted, so Jou slumped against the doorframe; he still had a perfectly good view from where he was.

They'd been found, although thankfully the dogs were still on leashes, Jou could see their muscles straining, drooling jaws snapping in their lust for human flesh. Jou tore his eyes away from the canines, away from their sharp teeth, focusing back on Kaiba. There was no way he was going to miss the show that was coming, if the power he could feel rolling off the brunette was any indication of what was to come.

Kaiba waited, until all eight men were gathered around them in a loose semicircle, one of them stepping forward. Kaiba sneered at the man, disgusted by the ugly, muscled, hulk of a man. Kaiba's hands were folded behind his back, and he'd lowered the power flowing through him to just a trickle, so the men before him had no idea what was about to happen to them. "Where's the boy?" A gruff voice ground out.

Kaiba ignored the question, rolling his shoulders in preparation. "Yer real stupid to be protecting him. Just give us the boy and I'll think about letting you walk away from here."

He smirked in response, allowing the power to surge through him, the light crackling back to life. At the same time Kaiba brought his hands from behind his back, he growled. "You made a mistake trying to pick up this kid, because you're too late. He already belongs to me."

Jou caught the slavers looks of surprise and fear, but only for a moment, before Kaiba unleashed the power. The resulting flash of light startled Jou, and he had to squint against the brightness. He gasped, sure that he had stopped breathing as he took in what was happening in front of him. The blue-white light had completely surrounded Kaiba, swirling around him gently before streaking forward in another brilliant flash. Jou's eyes widened and he forced himself not to blink, refusing to miss a second of what was going on. In a matter of moments the light was starting to take shape, towering twenty feet high, and as Jou watched in awe, the swirling light began to solidify. The shadowed form of a hulking dragon stood in front of the now cowering slavers. It tilted its head back and let out a piercing roar, at the same time its form came fully into view.

Jou flinched at the sound, even as his heart started hammering wildly in his chest, the combined power of Kaiba and the dragon pressing down on him. Jou now knew exactly what they were faced with, and in barely more then a whisper, breathed out, "Blue Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba can summon a Blue Eyes."

If Jou had thought the pressure was hard on him, he could just imagine how bad it was for those it was truly directed at. The dogs were flat on their bellies, heads between their paws, whimpering pitifully, and their owners weren't doing much better. A few were down on one knee, not able to stand under the pressure. The rest were still on their feet, but only just, bowed over, hands resting on their thighs, close to collapse.

While the dragon itself was impressive and hard to look away from, it was the caster of the beast that really caught Jou's attention. Kaiba was standing straight backed and proud, his fondness for the Blue Eyes evident on his face. He wasn't showing any signs of strain from holding the dragon in this world, and Jou was impressed. It was incredibly hard to summon a Duel Monster from the Shadow Realm, and even harder to keep it here. What made it even more impressive was the apparent ease with which Kaiba had summoned one of the most powerful of Shadow Beasts.

Jou frowned though, when the Blue Eyes continued to do nothing more then stand there, stomping slightly, the tremors enough to be felt by Jou where he sat. He gave another startled gasp when he realized why the dragon wasn't moving. Its great head was turned in Kaiba's direction, staring intently at the brunette. It was waiting, not willing to move until its master commanded it. Jou had seen others summon monsters, and even he'd managed it a few times, but every time the monsters had always done as they wished, the summoner not strong enough to control it, only bring it forth. But it was clear Kaiba had complete authority here.

With a wave of his arm, Kaiba set in motion the destruction of the slavers. The Blue Eyes let out another roar, before letting loose a blast of blue light, swinging its massive head from side to side, enveloping all the slavers in its glow. Jou cringed at the sound of their choked screams, and nearly gagged at the smell of burnt flesh that hit his nose.

He did gag when one of the men managed to stagger into his sight. Jou was never gladder that he hadn't had anything to eat lately; dry heaving at the state the man was in. His skin was red and blistered in some spots, and that's where he looked the best. The whole left half of his body was melted; skin hanging in charred clumps off of exposed bone, the white horribly obvious amongst the pulpy red remains. Bile rose in Jou's throat when he took in the man's face. The lower part of his jaw was burned away, teeth exposed in a horrible parody of a grin. The left eye was bulging in its socket, close to popping out. From the other one Jou could tell the eye should have been blue, but was instead blood-red, all the veins having burst. The arm that still had flesh remaining was outstretched, as if asking Jou for help as he staggered forward. Jou shrunk back as he got closer, silently hoping for him to just drop already. He clamped his eyes shut, not wanting to take in any more gory details as he got closer.

Jou sighed in relief at the squishy sounding thud that came a moment later. His eyes cracked open again, and he was glad to see the man had landed face down, he looked nearly normal from the back. Tearing his gaze away, Jou focused back onto the dragon, just as the light from its blast faded away. The man who had made it away from the attack had fared the worst. All the others had been burnt to a crisp, completely beyond recognition. Both the men and the dogs were nothing more then skeletons, with the odd blackened bit of flesh remaining.

The Blue Eyes tipped its head back, a roar of victory sounding out, before looking once more towards Kaiba. Jou noticed the slight smile on Kaiba's face, and more warmth in those blue eyes then he'd seen yet. Kaiba nodded his head in thanks before letting the power dissipate, releasing his hold on the dragon. It faded slowly from sight before disappearing; one last roar lingering in the air after it was gone.

Kaiba's eyes closed briefly, as the power settled back inside him. He turned back to the blonde who was still in the doorway, the smile on his face turning into a scowl. "I thought I told you to stay?"

"Uh, well you did, but I wanted to know what was going on." Jou felt properly chastised, and grinned sheepishly at the taller man.

"You were safer where you were. You don't follow the commands from your Master very well, do you Mutt?"

Jou bristled once again at the insult, not about to take this even if the bastard had saved his life. "I'm not a dog, you prick!" Pushing himself up with the help of the doorframe, Jou startled to hobble away. "Look, thanks again for saving my life, but I gotta get back, my friends are gonna be wondering where I am by now."

A slim eyebrow rose, watching Jou struggle to walk, his ankle obviously still causing him a lot of pain. Kaiba sighed in exasperation, and in a few quick strides was at Jou's side. He grabbed the blonde, ignoring the very doglike yelp he gave as Kaiba swung him into his arms, slinging one arm around his shoulders, the other hooking under his knees. "Wha! What do you think your doing?"

Without even looking down at him, Kaiba answered. "You now owe me twice for saving your skin, there's no way I'm letting you go without payment."

Jou blushed, remembering just what Kaiba had been after earlier as payment, not sure if this was something he'd be able to pay up or not. Jou was startled out of his thoughts when he realized they weren't moving anymore. "Why'd you stop?"

Kaiba's eyes rolled, and he sighed again, something he'd done often since meeting the smaller boy. "I don't know where your little friends are now, do I?" The reply was sarcastic, aggravation clear in his voice.

Jou blushed again at how stupid his question must have sounded. Of course Kaiba didn't know where to go. "Just follow these streets heading east 'till you get to the warehouse district. I'll point it out from there."

Kaiba nodded, turning and heading in the right direction. They walked in silence, Kaiba preferring the quiet and Jou too exhausted to talk, even though he had a ton of questions he wanted to ask. After a while Kaiba felt a faint thump against his chest, and a quick glance showed that Jou had fallen asleep. Kaiba shook his head, shifting the blonde in his arms so he'd be more comfortable. He continued to follow the directions he'd been given, all the while ignoring the fact that he knew they were being watched.

********

Meanwhile, outside of Domino, deep inside a forested glen a black haired vampire stood contemplating the woman in front of him, spiky hair pulled up into a high tail. Bright green eyes took in every detail of her naked body, following every curve. Otogi licked his lips, tongue running over pointed fangs, breathing in the heady scent of her fear.

He could hear her heart thumping madly, listening as her panicked breathing left her chest heaving, breasts jiggling. She was scared, her terror only exciting him further. It was almost a pity she was tied to the tree, and he briefly entertained the idea of untying her just for the thrill of the chase. In the end Otogi discarded the plan. She was weak, wouldn't be much of a challenge at all.

She started to shake as he came closer, brown eyes wide in her fear. He tutted as she struggled to get loose the closer he got, before long she was violently pulling at her bonds, to the point where the scent of copper soon hit the air. "Now, now, we can't have you wasting any of that, darling."

He reached her then, one pale hand reaching out to cup a soft cheek. He tilted her head up, reveling in the trembling of her frame, his now strangely glowing eyes staring transfixed at hers. He felt the shaking slow and then stop altogether, as his thumb gently stroked her face. Otogi smirked as she relaxed, going limp in the bonds. He brought his other hand to rest at her hip, sliding slowly up her side, caressing warm flesh, watching as his chilled skin left goose pimples in its wake. His hand slid up further, until the mound of her breast rest in his palm. A thumb flicked out, teasing a delicate pink nipple to hardness.

A glance at her face showed her mouth tipped open, cheeks flushed with pleasure; the only thing wrecking the picture was the glassy far away look to her eyes. The hand on her breast slid lower, moving between her legs, sliding between the now slick hidden folds. "That's much better, this is much more fun when dinner is more cooperative."

He chuckled darkly, moving his hand back up to tightly grip her hip, the hand on her cheek repositioning just under her chin, tipping her head back and to the side. Deceptively gentle, he pushed her hair away from her neck.

All signs of gentleness vanished in the next moment, as he bared his fangs and quickly sunk them into the exposed neck before him, tearing through fragile veins, with no regard to being neat about things. He swallowed the precious fluid that spilled forth, at the same time releasing his hold over the woman. Glassy eyes snapped back into focus, going wide in shock, mouth opening in an 'o' of surprise and pain, but no sound escaped her throat.

He drank greedily, being sure to waste almost nothing, although a line of red trickled down her throat, spilling down the swell of her breast. That was the only drop he let fall, sucking harshly to catch the rest. Otogi closed his eyes in enjoyment as his favorite part of his meal started. The heartbeat pumping her blood into his mouth was starting to slow, its faltering beat skipping every now and again, growing weaker with every mouthful he swallowed. Finally, with one last hitching breath and shudder of her body, she went still in his arms.

He straightened slowly, licking his lips, cleaning away the last traces of blood. Leaving the woman's corpse where it was, moving instead to the throne in the middle of the small clearing. He flopped down in the stone, swinging his legs up over one of the arms, lounging comfortably before addressing the shadows of the trees. "You can come out now Ryou, Bakura."

The smaller albino scrambled out of the trees, sinking to one knee in front of the throne with his head bowed before his darker half had even emerged from the trees. The darker half sneered at his light for his obvious deference to the black haired vampire. Bakura took his position next to Ryou, also sinking to one knee, although reluctantly, and without bowing his head.

Otogi waved a hand, giving them permission to speak. Ryou spoke first. "My Lord, we believe we have good news for you. We've been following Seto Kaiba as per your orders."

Bakura took over from there. "It seems that this time he might have actually found what we're looking for." Here he paused, though Otogi knew he wanted to say more.

The green eyed vampire master quirked an eyebrow, urging Bakura on silently. "He's young, but seems to have potential, he didn't show any visible problems when Kaiba summoned a Blue Eyes. The pressure was nothing to him." Almost as an afterthought he added, "Plus he's pretty. I think you'd like him."

Otogi was silent, reaching beneath his shirt to finger the stone around his neck. "Things might work out in our favor yet." He glanced up at the moon, visible through the gap in the trees. "Although we're running out of time for the cutoff this year. The ceremony must be completed ten days from now if we're going to succeed." His gaze dropped back to the two white haired vampires, whom he considered for a moment. "Continue to watch them. If it turns out he's the one we need, make sure Kaiba cooperates. So make yourselves scarce for the time being, don't let out little pawn know you're around. And send word to Mai, I want Marik and Malik there with you." The tone of his voice was a dismissal.

The two nodded in unison, before getting back to their feet and slinking back into the shadows, leaving their Lord alone once more. Otogi was aware that Bakura knew his taste, and was looking forward to meeting the boy. Maybe he'd finally be able to play first before he ate.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Blood Moon  
Author: Dysnomia

Beta: AlenaYuy  
Part: 2/3  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, I'm just borrowing the characters  
for a bit.  
Warnings: Yaoi, violence, blood and gore, the supernatural, AU, and  
a bit of het (not involving our favorite boys though.)  
Summary: In a world where human rule is teetering on the brink of  
destruction, vampires and werewolves conspire to reclaim their  
superiority. The survival or destruction of humans rests on the  
shoulders of Katsuya Jounouchi, but which direction will his choices  
turn the tide in? And just what role does Seto Kaiba play?

Chapter 2

"It's that one over there," Pointing his finger to the right Jou continued, "It's the one with the blue door."

Jou had been shaken out of his nap a few minutes ago, and had groaned at the realization that none of this had been a bad dream, and he really was being carried around like some girl. Also, with the realization that he was nearly home, came a small bout of panic. He struggled in Kaiba's arms, but wasn't able to wiggle his way free. "C'mon, put me down. I can walk the rest of the way."

Snorting in disbelief, Kaiba partially lowered him to the ground, resting only half of Jou's weight on his leg. At the hastily concealed hiss of pain, Kaiba shook his head and swung Jou back into his hold, continuing on his way to the warehouse. Jou didn't bother making another protest; instead he sulked in silence, a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance on his face.

Once in front of the small blue door leading into the warehouse Kaiba stopped, waiting for further directions. Jou shifted enough to knock, banging sharply in three quick bangs. A few moments later a small panel on the door slid open, revealing a pair of wary brown eyes, which widened when he took in Jou's position. "Come on Honda, let me in, this guy's okay."

Kaiba could hear the sound of various locks clicking and sliding before the metal door squealed open. Without waiting for an invitation, Kaiba forced his way through, pushing aside the brunette standing in the way. Honda stumbled backwards a few steps before catching himself, frowning at Kaiba. "Rude much. Geez, you act like you own the place. Just who do you think you are?"

Before Kaiba had a chance to answer, they were interrupted by the arrival of three others. Kaiba took them in with a glance. Two of them had the wildest looking spiky hair he'd ever seen. One was tall, the other looked like he was no older then fourteen. Then there was the girl. He resisted the urge to sneer at how bubbly she looked, nearly bouncing up and down in her excitement, hands clasped in front of her. Hands that flew to her mouth once she saw past Honda. "Jou! What's wrong? What happened?"

All three rushed forward, surrounding them, equal looks of concern on all their faces. Jou brought a hand up to rub at the back of his head, trying to decide whereto start. "I ran into a tiny bit of trouble earlier, and ended up running away from a bunch of slavers. I tripped and messed up my ankle. I was screwed, I wouldn't have gotten away, but I got some help from Kaiba here." He jerked his thumb back at Kaiba, earning him the attention of the other four.

The taller, spiky haired man was frowning at him, lips thinned in thought. He folded his arms across his chest, the chain around his neck clinking. "Kaiba…" He swept his gaze down Kaiba's form, taking in the noticeably expensive blue suit and leather shoes. "You wouldn't happen to be the Seto Kaiba by any chance? Owner of Kaiba Corp, which brings in billions in profit a year?"

Kaiba nodded, entertained by the response the small action garnered. The smaller boy, the girl, and Honda jerked in surprise, mouths gaping open. Rolling his eyes, Kaiba shifted the burden in his grip. "While I'm aware of just how impressive I am, is there anywhere I can put this down. It's not exactly light."

Without waiting for a response, Kaiba moved around them, going further into the warehouse, searching for some furniture. This first room was empty, so he wandered into the adjacent room, which happened to be the living room. There was a battered looking beige sofa along the far wall, and Kaiba made his way over, easing Jou down onto the cushions. Jou sank into the couch gratefully, shifting to rest his foot on a threadbare pillow.

The others had followed them by this point, and the comfortable quiet he and Jou had shared turned awkward at the mistrusting eyes focused on him. Kaiba turned to look back at Jou, slightly startled to see that he'd shrugged out of the green jacket, and was left only in a tight t-shirt. Kaiba blinked, tearing his eyes away from the lean lines of Jou's body. The younger man was thin, from an obvious lack of regular meals, but what little form Jou did have was toned, firm with muscle.

Clearing his throat to bring himself back under control, Kaiba scowled at Jou. "You really do seem to have a problem with introductions don't you? At any point do I get to know who these people are, or should I find out for myself?"

Jou scowled back at him, not wanting to say anything rude since he was still grateful for being saved. So he bit his tongue, instead gesturing to the group in front of them. "I'll leave this up to them."

Honda laughed, "You're so lazy. I'm Honda, which I'm sure you already figured out, since you heard Jou a minute ago."

The short boy piped up next. "My name's Yugi." Then, pointing beside him to the nearly identical boy said, "And this is Yami."

The girl waved at him enthusiastically. "I'm Anzu. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Once all the introductions were done, Yami turned to Jou. "Let me take a look at your ankle. Let's see how bad you hurt yourself."

Trying to be gentle, Yami bent over Jou's legs, untying then slipping off his sneaker, dropping it to the floor. He tugged Jou's jean leg up to his calf, before easing his sock down. Jou had his eyes shut, waiting to be prodded at. At the pokes from Yami's finger, his eyes closed tighter, wincing at the pain that flared from the touch. This continued for a bit, until with a definite whine in his voice Jou complained, "Ow. Aren't you done yet?"

Yami withdrew his hand, standing back up, before giving his prognosis. "Nothing seems to be broken. It's pretty swollen, and is starting to bruise, but there shouldn't be any lasting damage. In a day or so you should be back to normal, just stay off it for a bit." Yami looked over at Kaiba, giving him a considering look. "You didn't seem to have a problem carrying Jou earlier. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you bring him to his room?"

Kaiba nodded, scooping Jou back into his arms once again. Embarrassed that he wasn't even being given an option of carried in front of his friends, Jou turned his face into Kaiba's shoulder, slight blush streaked across his nose. He muttered the directions quickly, wanting to hide from Honda's inevitable smart comments as soon as possible. "Third door on the right down the hall." He could hear Honda's laughter echoing behind them as Kaiba left the living room.

Jou's room turned out to be an old converted office, small with barely any room for the tiny dresser and mattress that was lying on the floor, blankets a tangled mess. Kaiba lowered him down to the mattress, swallowing the urge to apologize as he accidentally knocked Jou's foot around. Kaiba backed away after leaving him in the nest of blankets, leaning against the far wall, arms crossed over his chest.

Jou fidgeted as those penetrating blue eyes stared at him appraisingly, without Kaiba saying a word for close to five minutes. Finally Jou couldn't take it anymore, blurting out, "Why are you staring at me? It's freaking me out, so just stop it."

Kaiba blinked slowly, deliberating, not sure what he wanted to say, how much he was willing to share. So instead of answering, he asked Jou a question. "Have you ever summoned a Duel Monster before?"

Jou's brow furrowed, confused by the sudden question. "Huh? Uh, yeah I've done it a few times."

"How good at it are you?"

"Not too bad, although nothing close to your size or control."

Kaiba nodded, going quiet once again, staring intently. "Don't ask me why, but you need to learn to summon properly. I'll be the one to show you how to achieve both size and control, even if a Blue Eyes might always be out of reach."

Jou seemed to perk up at the offer. "Really? You'll teach me? Yami and Yugi can summon pretty well, but they haven't ever been able to help me get better. Yami gets too frustrated with me, and Yugi tries, but I'm not the best student. But why are you going to help me?"

"I thought I told you not to ask? You wouldn't understand my reasons, so I'll leave it at the fact that the skill might just come in handy. I'll let you rest for today, but tomorrow morning we'll start your training." At that Kaiba pushed off the wall and left, without waiting for any further response from Jou.

********

Kaiba wandered back down the hallway, back to the living room, knowing he wouldn't be welcome to explore on his own. He was silent as he moved, so as he got closer, it was easy to listen to the other's conversation. He sneered at what he was hearing, the distrust evident in their voices. Feeling oddly generous, Kaiba made sure his footsteps were heavy enough to make noise. He didn't want to see the embarrassment on their faces if they knew he'd caught what they were saying. Their conversation cut off abruptly, and he walked into a completely silent room.

He almost rolled his eyes at how obvious it was that they'd just been talking about him, but he managed to stop himself in time. Without waiting to be offered a seat, he sank into a brown recliner, before looking around. Honda was sprawled in a similar looking chair as his. Anzu was also in a similar chair, yet she somehow managed to look prim and proper, perched on the edge with her feet on the ground instead of sitting comfortably against the back.

He could have sat on the couch, since it looked much more comfy, but there was no way he was going to sit on it while the other two were there. Yami was seated at one end, and Yugi was perched on his lap, Yami's arms wrapped around him. The sight was unexpected, if not a little disconcerting, as he'd been under the assumption that the tri-colored boys were brothers, but Yami had the smaller boy in what was unmistakably a lover's embrace.

The silence stretched until finally Yugi piped up. "How's Jou doing?"

"Probably asleep by now." Even though he knew he was most likely wide awake still, at least of they thought he was sleeping they'd leave him alone to think.

Honda shifted to look at him, a serious look on his face, and Kaiba wondered what he was going to say. "Kaiba, I just want to say thanks for saving Jou. He's my best friend, and I don't know what I would've done if something happened to him. It was a good thing you were there to help him. So thanks."

Kaiba only nodded, not sure what he should say to that. It was clear that Honda was grateful, that all Jou's friends were grateful, even if they were still suspicious. "How long have you all known each other, and been living in this warehouse?"

"Since we were twelve, we all banded together once our parents died, or in Jou's case once his father abandoned him."

"Anzu!" Honda interrupted. "Kaiba doesn't need to know that." She fell quiet, looking properly chastised.

Kaiba frowned, "Jou's father left him on his own when he was only twelve?"

Honda sighed, shooting Anzu a dirty look before answering. "Yeah, Jou's old man's a dick. We'll leave it at that, and then just forget it was mentioned at all." The last sentence was almost pleading, so Kaiba figured Jou would be mad at them for letting that information slip.

The groups fell silent again, not knowing what to talk about with the billionaire owner of a company. Actually, that wasn't entirely true, there was one person in the room who was just about to ask what he wanted, no matter how rude he would sound. Kaiba could feel Yami's piercing gaze focused on him, as it had been since he first entered the living room. He was the most wary of the bunch; the one Kaiba was going to have to be careful around.

Finally Yami cleared his throat, and the brunette turned to face him with a sigh. "I've been wondering. Just what were you doing so far away from Kaiba Corp? What would you possibly need to do here in the slums, conveniently close by to scare off the slavers? And neither you nor Jou have told us just how you got away."

Kaiba reigned in his initial response to snap back at the other man, that wouldn't work out well in his favor. Instead he tried for a sarcastic remark. "You mean to tell me that you think Jou and I are so great for being able to escape? Are you saying that you've never managed to get away from the slavers' clutches before? And as for your first question, it's no business of yours what I was doing here." Pushing up out of the chair Kaiba made to leave, "Now if you'll excuse me, this conversation is boring. I'd be better off entertaining myself."

Not waiting to hear any more of their talk, Kaiba stalked off, heading to the back of the warehouse. He didn't bother going into any of the rooms, knowing they belonged to the little group he'd left behind. There was however, a solid looking steel door at the end of the hallway that he wrenched open when he reached it.

He squinted as the dying light of the day shone in his eyes, the orange glow at just the right height to annoy. Blinking to get his bearing back, Kaiba glanced around, taking in the barren courtyard around him. He decided that this would be the perfect place to train Jou; nothing would be damaged if the monster decided to run amok. It was nice and quiet out here, he'd stay out here until the sun went down fully, then he'd go back to Jou's room.

*****

Jou wasn't quite sure where Kaiba had gone after leaving his room, although he was pretty sure he didn't leave the warehouse. Jou had lain there all afternoon, and while normally he'd have been bored to tears, this time he had something to think about. He still couldn't figure Kaiba out, had no idea what was going on. There were a few problems with Kaiba that he kept going over again and again in his head. First, why would Seto Kaiba, a multi-billionaire, be here in the slums of Domino? It made no sense, Kaiba Corp was way on the other side of town, and there would be no business he'd need to conduct here. Second, why would he stick his neck out to help someone he'd never met before? The slavers weren't people to be toyed with, they held grudges, plus they fought dirty. Jou was aware that he was just some poor street kid, not someone important who needed to be rescued. Third, while it was strange enough that he'd been rescued in the first place, Kaiba's offer before he left the room pushed the strangeness level to new heights. Why would he be willing to show a practical stranger how to summon from the Shadow Realm?

While Jou was willing to take advantage of the offer, he just had to wonder what these lessons were going to cost him, which brought a different set of thoughts to mind. He wasn't even going to try and deny the fact that Kaiba was attractive. He would even acknowledge that he owed Kaiba twice for saving his life. The brunette had already made it perfectly clear what his price was, and Jou was seriously considering paying up.

He couldn't forget how it felt to be pressed against the wall with the taller man looming over him, hand exploring. He also couldn't forget the sense of disappointment when Kaiba pulled away just before he kissed him. Jou shifted on the bed, uncomfortable now with the direction his thoughts had taken. He'd been in here for hours now; it had to be pretty late in the evening by now. Jou's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, and the object of his contemplation walked into the room. Kaiba closed the door behind him, but didn't come any farther, looking as close to awkward as Jou figured he ever would. Realizing he was most likely about to be stared at for who knew how long again, Jou spoke up. "What? Just say whatever it is you're thinking about."

Kaiba scowled darkly, blue eyes narrowing. "Fine, just don't take this the wrong way. I'm going to have to sleep with you tonight."

Jou jerked in shock, eyes widening. "Hey, look I know I owe you and everything, but isn't this kinda quick?" Jou spluttered, close to panic, before catching sight of the smirk hovering on Kaiba's face. He thought about what the brunette had actually said, before ducking his head in embarrassment a moment later. "Oh…you really did just mean sleep, didn't you? 'Cause there's no where else for you to stay other then the couch, which you're too tall for, and the guys' rooms, who won't want to share. Uh, but there's only one mattress, and it's not really made for two people."

The full smirk twisted Kaiba's lips at this, accompanied by a chuckle. "Ah, that's where we'll just have to compromise. It might just get interesting." With that he stepped closer, slipping off his jacket as he went. Jou scooted to the side, trying to leave as much room next to him as possible as Kaiba lowered himself to the mattress, toeing off his shoes.

Jou was kind of regretting stripping down to his boxers and a t-shirt, he felt incredibly exposed as Kaiba settled next to him, luckily with his back to Jou. He could feel the warmth of the other man, since the mattress left a scant few inches between them.

Jou squashed the urge to stick his tongue out at the other man's back, annoyed with the fact that Kaiba didn't seem to be having any problem falling asleep. Jou's eyes narrowed, it actually seemed like Kaiba was already sleeping, his soft breathing even and slow. He propped himself up on his elbows, peeking at Kaiba's sleeping face. The irritation and scowl that seemed to be a permanent fixture was gone, face smoothed out in rest, making him even better looking. Jou's stomach fluttered again, hand itching to reach out and push unruly bangs out of Kaiba's face. Jou growled to himself, flopping back down on the mattress, looking away from temptation.

After hours of shifting uncomfortably on the bed, Jou finally managed to fall into a fitful sleep, still tossing and turning. By this point Kaiba had had enough, the Mutt's restless movements kept waking him. He turned over, now that he knew the other was finally asleep. Moving quietly, trying not to wake the blonde, Kaiba pulled him close, shifting so the smaller boy was draped on top of him, holding him tightly so he wouldn't be able to move. Jou tensed briefly in his arms, obviously unused to being held, before relaxing with a sigh, cuddling tighter to Kaiba's side. Blue eyes slid shut again, breathing in the scent of the blonde, a unique combination of scents that he couldn't identify, yet was as familiar as Kaiba's own.

********

"Try it again." Kaiba snapped, from his perch on a partially crumbling wall. The two of them were out behind the warehouse, in some sort of courtyard surrounding by brick walls.

Jou was panting, hands resting on his knees, recovering from his umpteenth attempt to summon. Who knew how many times it was now, they'd been going at it all day today, and all day yesterday, and he was exhausted at this point. Kaiba's relentless methods seemed to work though; Jou could now summon a Duel Monster every time he tried. He still couldn't control them after summoning them, but he was half way there.

Kaiba's fingers were starting to tap along the brick, his impatience beginning to show. Trying to prevent hearing the condescending and insulting remarks he was bound to start with any moment, Jou closed his eyes in concentration. Kaiba's words from earlier floated through his mind. "Remember, the power you need to successfully summon a Duel Monster comes form you. Everyone has the power available to them, it is being able to tap into this strength that so many are unable to do, and is what sets us apart. There is no difference in the power available to you, or to me, it's the way we use it that differs. With practice, even you should be able to summon a Blue Eyes, you just need to access that part deep inside you that houses this strength."

Jou didn't have trouble reaching that power anymore. He could feel it inside him now, like a ball of energy he felt like he could almost reach out and touch. He pulled that energy towards himself, fingertips arcing with a dull red light. He couldn't pull off the lightshow that Kaiba was capable of either, the red light was dim, and concentrated only on his hands. While Kaiba insisted that he was able to summon a Blue Eyes, Jou hadn't come anywhere close to that. He could mostly manage smaller Duel Monsters, the larger of the Shadow Beasts still out of his grasp.

Gathering the power to himself, he released it in one quick burst; his eyes snapping back open just as the flash of light dissipated. Jou was amazed at the result. Standing in front of him, staff held loosely in her grip, was the Dark Magician Girl. He was even more amazed when he realized that she was simply staring at him, a smile on her pretty face, green eyes fixed on him. He had just absently been wondering why her skirt was so short when she moved, one hand tugging the pink material of the skirt even higher, almost to tease him. He was so startled at the motion that he lost his hold on her, and with a quick wave and a wink, the Dark Magician Girl disappeared.

His legs turned to jelly once she was gone, refusing to support him any longer, and he dropped to the ground, leaning back on his elbows. He was proud of himself though, he'd finally been able to do it. Jou turned to Kaiba, the grin on his face slipping at the sight of the brunette. Without even commenting on his success, Kaiba simply started at him a moment before saying, "Again."

Jou was sure his eyes almost bugged out of their sockets, his jaw dropping. "You've gotta be kidding me! I know it wasn't much control, but it was something, I know you could tell!"

Kaiba nodded, agreeing on that point at least. "There was a certain degree of control over her that you were able to exert. However, you lost that control quickly the first time you got distracted."

Jou's good mood was wiped out easily enough at that, so he switched tactics, trying to gain sympathy instead. "I don't think I could do it again Kaiba. I'm so tired I can barely think, never mind concentrate enough to summon."

His whining didn't seem to deter his teacher in the least. "Then this is the perfect time to summon. Right now you are in the ideal situation to summon, without pressure or consequences. In real life, you do not get all the time you need to bring forth a monster from the Shadow Realm. You need to learn to summon without a moment's notice, whether you're exhausted, injured, or on the run. Now quit your complaining." After a brief pause he continued. "Again!"

Jou almost whimpered, but held it in, not bothering to even get up before gathering the energy again. He resigned himself to hours more of this before Kaiba would let him rest.

*****

All Jou was able to do was kick off his shoes before dropping to the mattress, flinging his arms out to either side. He yawned, eyes already sliding closed, not even noticing as Kaiba followed him into the room. Kaiba leaned against the wall, surprised when he heard the soft snoring already coming from the blonde. He admitted, if only to himself, that perhaps he'd pushed Jou a little too hard.

Really though, the results had been worth it. Jou now had no problems summoning. Not only was he managing to bring stronger monsters each time, he also had control over them now. Kaiba was surer than ever that Jou was about to land himself in a huge mess, and it was most likely his fault, but now Kaiba also had a problem. He knew what needed to be done if he was to get what he'd been looking for for so long. However, Jou himself was now a problem, something he'd realized the second he'd gotten a good look at the boy.

He'd known he was being followed at the time, but just couldn't stand by while the slavers got him. He should have walked away as soon as he was safe, but instead he'd hung around. The offer to train him had been a whim, his attempt to protect Jou. He'd gotten too close to Jou over these last three days, allowing emotion to get in the way. Kaiba's hands clenched into fists, and he wrenched his gaze away from that slight body. Because he couldn't let things go, he was about to wreck the life of someone who had nothing to do with his problems. Kaiba spun around, walking quickly out the door and back into the courtyard, he needed the fresh air right now. Plus he needed to keep an eye out for a while; he'd go back inside in a few hours.

He was doing it again, assuming he was staying when he should in fact be leaving, leading them as far away as possible from Jou and his group of friends. Although Kaiba had a feeling it was too late already, Otogi would know about Jou by now, it was only a matter of time before he came for him. Kaiba slumped down the wall, covering his face with his hands, sure he'd sentenced Jou to death just by being associated with him.

******

Jou wasn't sure how long he'd been sleeping before he was woken by the mattress shifting. It had to have been a few hours at least, since he wasn't as tired as earlier. Jou had assumed Kaiba was simply joining him for the night, as he'd done for the two nights prior. It turned out that he was wrong, as in one fluid motion, Kaiba had rolled on top of him, easily straddling his waist.

Jou twitched in surprise, although all that did was bring him into contact with Kaiba's lower body, and let him know that it looked like tonight would be when Kaiba cashed in his payment. Jou had enough time to mutter, "Wha…?" before the brunette swooped down and claimed his lips in a kiss.

It was a hard kiss, and before Jou was able to gasp for a breath, instead the moment he opened his mouth, Kaiba's tongue swept into his mouth, toying with him. Jou figured he probably should have been issuing some sort of protest, and not making it so easy for Kaiba, at least give some token of a fight. But with the feel of Kaiba's lips, and the weight of him pressing him into the mattress, Jou found his protests swept away in a wave of lust.

The blonde brought his hands up to run across Kaiba's chest and down his abdomen, to push underneath the material of his button down shirt. His hands slid around to rub along his spine, tugging him down closer, all the while never breaking their kiss.

Kaiba's hands roamed freely, tracing over as much of Jou as he could reach. His fingers stroked the crook of Jou's elbow, managing to pull a surprised moan from the blonde as he played with the soft skin. Back down his arms to trace along ribs, skimming over abs that quivered at the delicate touch. Wanting to see what he'd been admiring, Kaiba quickly grabbed the material of Jou's t-shirt, yanking it up in a nearly flawless move, growling when he had to break the kiss to get it over his head.

He felt Jou shiver at the sound, and with a small smirk he dove in to nibble at his ear, keeping a low growl going the entire time. Jou wriggled against him, pushing up, and Kaiba could feel the bulge that had quickly formed in his jeans. Kaiba leaned back enough to take in the sight before him. "Beautiful." The word slipped from his mouth before he had a chance to think about it. The younger man beneath him flushed, embarrassed, but that just added to the overall appeal. The golden blonde hair was mussed, amber eyes bright with arousal, cheeks tinged pink in a combination of excitement and embarrassment. The blush extended down his chest, which was heaving as he gulped in air.

Kaiba's hands moved almost reverently across Jou's body, moving over every inch of exposed skin. Jou stilled, taking in the odd look on Kaiba's face, there was a longing in his expression that seemed out of place after only knowing him a few days. Those skilled hands mapped his body, lingering over certain spots. Hands ghosting over his collarbone, circling his left nipple, tweaking the pink nub to stiffness, pressing firmly over his sides to make sure he didn't tickle.

Jou was panting harshly, almost positive Kaiba was trying to kill him. It seemed like Kaiba knew his every hot spot, skipping past the spots that would annoy, even managing to find that spot behind his ear that made him buck when it was sucked on. Deciding he needed to reciprocate, Jou moved shaky fingers to Kaiba's shirt, fumbling to get the buttons undone. One by one he managed to pop them open, licking his lips at the smooth pale flesh that was slowly being revealed, until he was able to slide the material off the taller man's shoulders, tossing it to the side.

Kaiba's lips found his again, sucking on his lower lip, as his hands wandered once again, this time straying lower. He didn't seem to have Jou's problem of shaky hands, as he popped the button and undid the fly of his jeans with smooth motions. Jou swallowed, slightly nervous, as the realization of just how far this was going to go hit him. But he didn't resist, obeying Kaiba's command of, "Lift up," without a word.

Raising his hips, Kaiba used the chance to tug off both Jou's pants and boxers in one move. Jou's hands twitched, trying to resist the urge to cover himself, instead burying his hands in the sheets to stop himself. Jou hesitantly raised his eyes, looking Kaiba in the face. The look in those normally ice blue eyes made Jou feel ashamed that he'd even considered hiding his body. The ice in those eyes had melted, the blue depths sparking with a warmth Jou never expected.

Feeling oddly choked up, Jou distracted himself by looking away, focusing instead on Kaiba's slacks, he clenched his fists a few times, trying to steady his hands, and finally successful, worked on getting his pants off. Jou tugged the brunette's pants and underwear down to mid-thigh, locking his gaze on the erection that sprang free. The gulp that followed was audible; Jou had no idea how that was possibly going to fit inside him.

While he was frozen with shock and a little bit of fear, Kaiba kicked his pants off the rest of the way, before leaning over the still body beneath him. He nuzzled into Jou's neck, licking and sucking just under his chin. "Don't worry, Puppy. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." His words were accompanied by soft kisses, one hand running over Jou's erection, causing a shudder to run through the blonde. "Do you have anything to make it easier on you?" Kaiba cursed himself for not thinking of that earlier, hoping he was about to get good news.

Jou nodded, head jerking in the direction of the dresser. "Uh…in the drawer, there should be a tube in there."

Infinitely grateful now that Jou's room was so tiny, Kaiba groped for the handle, catching it and managing to tug it open, searching inside. After a moment of blindly looking, he produced the tube triumphantly. Wanting to distract Jou from what was about to happen, he stroked Jou's arousal, moving his hand slowly up and down, thumb rubbing over the head. One handed, he squeezed out some lube, slicking up his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the gel.

He nudged Jou's thighs apart, one finger sliding over his balls, moving backwards to the small puckered opening. Circling it slowly he waited until Jou was trying to thrust up into his hand before pressing against the hole, slipping past the muscled ring. Jou tensed briefly before relaxing, knowing it would hurt more if he stayed tense. Kaiba waited patiently until he was fully relaxed again, before pushing his finger all the way inside, marveling at the tightness that gripped his finger. He was going to have to take his time, or else risk hurting Jou.

He kept working his hand along Jou's cock, smearing the pre-cum to help his hand slide easier, all the while his fingers worked at stretching out his passage. By the time he inserted a third finger, Jou was attempting to impale himself on Kaiba's fingers, moaning at the feeling of fullness. He was eager to take this even further, but didn't want to actually say anything. Kaiba could tell he was ready, he watched in amusement as Jou's mouth opened and closed, obviously wanting to say something. He pulled his fingers out, smiling at the whine Jou let out at the action.

He shushed him, repositioning himself between Jou's legs, pushing them even further apart. Jou's legs were trembling as Kaiba urged him to lock them around his waist. He smoothed his hands over those pale thighs, trying to soothe him. He lined himself up, pressing just gently, before slowly starting to push inside. Jou gave a small wince at the initial intrusion, cringing at the slight burn and pain as Kaiba pushed further.

Kaiba leaned down, nuzzling his face against Jou's cheek. At the same moment he pushed in to the hilt, he murmured, "It's okay, Katsuya, I've got you."

Jou flinched at the final burst of pain, and he was just starting to relax when Kaiba's words registered with his fuzzy brain, and he froze, stiffening in Kaiba's hold. He pulled back enough to look Kaiba in the eye. "How did you know my name? I never told you my first name was Katsuya."

For the briefest of moments, Jou thought he could see a combination of panic and something he couldn't identify, flash through Kaiba's eyes. But then the look was gone, a wry smile in its place. "You didn't tell me, but I do believe you have four friends living with you who do know it, and some of them aren't as tight lipped about things as you are. Really, once she started, it was nearly impossible to get her to stop."

Jou sagged in relief, of course Anzu would have told him. Kaiba was definitely right about her and the way she talks. At this point Kaiba probably knew his entire life story. But even as Kaiba shifted his hips, hitting that spot inside him that made him cry out, at the back of his mind he still couldn't shake the suspicion that Kaiba had lied to him. He filed it away though, deciding to question him further later on, right now he wanted to enjoy himself.

He gasped as Kaiba pulled out, until just the tip was still inside him, before slamming back in. Jou's back arched at the bolt of pure pleasure that shot through him. His legs tightened around Kaiba's waist, trying to pull him deeper.

Kaiba smiled at his reaction, starting up an easy rhythm, a gentle slide in and out. Kaiba wasn't going to last all that long. It had been so long since he'd had sex and Jou's body was so tight, that Kaiba could feel his orgasm approaching quickly. Refusing to be the first one to lose it, Kaiba propped himself up on one hand, the other taking hold of the erection that was trapped between their bodies. It was already leaking pre-cum, and he ran his palm over the tip to help ease his way. He stroked the blonde at the same pace as his thrusts.

Jou was a mess, moaning almost constantly now. He couldn't seem to decide whether he wanted to push forward into Kaiba's hand, or push back onto his cock. The duel sensations were driving him crazy, this wasn't going to take very long. Especially once Kaiba leaned down enough to suck just under his ear. Jou choked back a scream as the slight change in angle had Kaiba brushing against his prostate on every thrust. Jou's hands clutched at the blankets, trying to find purchase. "Kaiba!"

In nothing more then a harsh whisper, Kaiba murmured, "Seto, please call me Seto."

"S…Seto." The word came out as a moan, but something about it sounded right to Jou, sounded better then calling him Kaiba. It must have seemed right to Kaiba as well, because as he uttered the other man's name, Kaiba's breath hitched, and his body shuddered against Jou.

Kaiba sped up his thrusts, almost slamming into the pliant body beneath him, his hand working harder and faster along Jou's shaft in tandem. One last deep thrust, accompanied by his thumb swiping over the head of Jou's cock, was all he needed to send the blonde over the edge. His back arched off the bed, legs tightening around Kaiba's waist even harder. His mouth dropped open in a silent scream, as his cum spurted over his stomach.

His muscles clamped down around Kaiba, squeezing him snugly. He groaned as his release hit him, spilling inside the blonde's passage. "Katsuya!" He ground out the name, it sounded like little more then a growl.

Both were panting harshly, waiting for their pounding hearts to slow down. Kaiba was reluctant to move, content to stay as close to Jou as he could. The younger man seemed to have a different idea though, as he started to squirm. "C'mon, Seto, get offa me already. I'm getting all sticky."

Kaiba chuckled at the petulant tone in his voice. "It is your mess you know. I don't feel like moving." But even as he said it, he was already pulling out, rolling to the side to lie next to Jou instead. Jou sat up, wincing at the soreness he could already feel in his ass. Sitting down was going to be fun for the next while, he could tell. Reaching over to the pile of clothes in the corner, which served as his laundry basket, Jou grabbed a shirt, using it to wipe up the cum on his stomach and chest.

Kaiba frowned as he saw Jou grab his discarded boxers, and tug them on. Before he could question it, he was startled by his pants being thrown at him, he only just managed to catch them in time. Jou gave his explanation a moment later. "I probably should have warned you before, but since my door doesn't have a lock, we should get dressed, 'cause Honda has a habit of bursting in at really awkward times."

Forgoing the suit jacket, Kaiba did slip his shirt back on, as well as his pants. Jou was back in his white t-shirt and boxers only, leaving his jeans in a crumpled heap. The second the brunette finished doing up the last button on his shirt, he was pushed down to the mattress again. Jou curled up his side, snuggling as close as he could, tangling their legs together and resting his shaggy head on Kaiba's shoulder. Satisfied, Kaiba wrapped an arm around his lover, tugging him in even tighter to his side. His hand rubbed along Jou's back, the soothing motion lulling the blonde into sleep.

Kaiba smiled, tipping his head to rest his cheek on top of Jou's head, rubbing against the golden hair. The smile was still on his face as he slipped into sleep, his world in his arms.

*****

On the roof of a building a few away from where Jou and Kaiba were currently sleeping, two white haired men sat on the roof's edge. Bakura was tapping his foot impatiently, already tired of watching and waiting. He was getting hungry, but didn't dare leave, since Otogi always seemed to know when he wasn't following orders. He took a sharp glance at Ryou, who was swinging his legs leisurely off the building. His pale lover was always there whenever he broke the rules, but no, there was no way he'd betray him.

Bakura's contemplation was interrupted by the arrival of the two blondes that leapt from the neighboring roof to meet them. The two slunk closer, an insane grin on one of their faces, the other with a much more normal smirk.

"Malik." A nod towards the insane one first, followed by another nod, "Marik." Bakura addressed the two werewolves as politely as he was capable of, although he couldn't stop his lip from curling in disgust, showing off a pearly fang. He couldn't stand the wolves; they were such animals, who honestly seemed happier living out in the woods then in civilization.

Malik growled at him, eyes flashing yellow, looking about ready to lunge, until Marik leaned up against him, giving a quick kiss and lick to the enraged blonde's cheek. The growling stopped, although the glare was still directed at Bakura. Marik stepped forward. "Will you two stop getting into a fight every time you're together. Besides, Bakura, you'll want to save your energy for what's to come."

Bakura's eyes lit up, hoping he was hearing this right. "You're bringing us good news I hope?"

"Definitely. Otogi and Mai have given us the approval to go ahead and capture the boy." He stopped here for a moment, scowling. "We're not supposed to do anything to the other humans that are here unless we're attacked, I don't think they want us to get distracted."

Bakura's next outburst was expected. "What! That's not fair, this isn't going to be any fun."

He started to sulk until Marik spoke up again. "They did however, say we could do whatever we wanted with Kaiba. Apparently he's not going to be useful anymore."

All four smirked at that, turning to look at the warehouse. "Well, what are we waiting for? There's only five hours to sunrise, let's get going." Ryou's words sparked them into action, and they leapt off the building, the werewolves letting out howls as they changed in mid-air, so that by the time they landed it was on four feet not two.

*****

Kaiba jerked awake, straining his ears, managing to catch the tail end of the howls. His movements woke Jou, who raised his head to look at Kaiba in sleepy annoyance. "What's wro-?"

Kaiba's hand clamped over Jou's mouth. "Shh…"

As he heard another howl split the quiet of the night, Kaiba jumped up, hauling Jou up with him, ignoring his sleepy protests. He scooped up Jou's discarded jeans, shoving them into the disoriented blonde's arms. "Hurry, put those on. We have to get out of here."

Confused, but sensing the urgency in Kaiba's normally cool voice, Jou complied, hurriedly pulling on the denim. "Why do we have to leave?"

"Because if we don't there's a good chance all of your friends are going to wind up dead."

Jou went pale, as he finally heard the howls himself, and realized the meaning behind what Kaiba had said. Grabbing Jou's hand, Kaiba opened the door and made a run for it, moving quickly down the hall towards the front door. He cursed under his breath at the locks as they made it to the door, and he worked quickly to undo them. Finally the last bolt slid out of the way, and Kaiba kicked the door open, dragging Jou through it and out into the streets.

"Fuck!" Kaiba swore as he heard the crash coming from the back door of the warehouse, knowing they'd just broken down the steel door. He picked up speed, and Jou struggled to keep up. He'd never had to run so fast in his life, and it didn't help that his ankle was still somewhat tender.

Jou crashed into Kaiba's back as he stopped dead all of a sudden. He realized why the brunette had stopped a moment later, and he started to shake in fear. Two sandy colored wolves were stopped in the road ahead of them, poised to strike, snapping their jaws in anticipation. Jou knew right away that even if they looked a lot like wolves, they definitely weren't, the differences were there. They were larger, more muscled, not sleek like they should be. Their paws were huge, and they had a wider muzzle, but it was the eyes that gave them away. They were glowing brightly, yellow pin-points in the darkness that sent shivers down Jou's spine.

Kaiba's hand squeezed his gently, but Jou didn't know if it was in reassurance or apology. Maybe it was both. Laughter from behind them made them both spin around. Two albino men moved towards them, and Jou knew what they were the second he saw them. Pale skin, fluid movements, and moonlight glinting off of sharp fangs was something right out of his nightmares. The taller of the two laughed again, the sound making Jou flinch, it was so cruel. "You fucked up Kaiba. You didn't think we'd split up, did you?"

"I made a mistake, Bakura. I won't make it again."

More laughter at that, although it came from both vampires, as well as harsh barking from the werewolves. "You're not going to be getting a second chance at this. This is, unfortunately, where your life is going to end. Here with all the other garbage in the slums." His head cocked to the side, arms crossing over his chest. "Although it's almost a shame to kill you here, and do you know why?"

Kaiba stayed silent and unmoving, not willing to play Bakura's little games. When he failed to give a response, Bakura snarled at him, then answered anyways. "It's a shame because you won't be around to see Lord Otogi play with your pretty little whore there."

Kaiba twitched at that, and Jou shrank back, wishing he was invisible as the vampires gaze turned towards him. He watched a lecherous grin play across those pale lips, heard as he sniffed at the air. "I see you've already claimed him. Tell me, is he a screamer, because I assure you Lord Otogi will turn him into one if he isn't already."

"Shut up, Bakura! Otogi's not getting his filthy hands on him. I won't let him." Kaiba pushed Jou behind him, putting an arm around him.

Ryou's soft voice echoed throughout the street. "You aren't going to be given the choice Kaiba. You know Lord Otogi needs the boy if our greatness is to be restored. And at one point you shared in our search. Just hand him over, this doesn't have to become bloody."

Kaiba shook his head, loosening his hold on Jou, who could feel the taller man's body tensing. "I can't just give him to you." He took a quick look at Jou before adding, "He means too much to me to allow his life to be thrown away."

Malik and Marik started to growl again. Bakura looked pleased at his choice. Only Ryou's face showed a bit of regret before it was swept away. All four began to move closer, forming a loose circle around them. They were too close, they'd be able to reach the two of them before either would be able to summon. This only left the option to try and fight, which Kaiba wasn't looking forward to. Speaking low, he murmured to Jou, "Listen, I don't want you to try and fight. If you get an opening, I want you to run, as far and as fast away as you can. Don't worry about what happens to me. I want you to promise me."

Kaiba took in the emotion in those beautiful amber eyes, searching for any trace of the defiant streak he knew was there. Jou shook his head side to side in denial, even as he stuttered out, "I…I…promise Seto."

It seemed that Bakura had waited long enough, as he made the first move, baring his fangs and leaping towards the two of them. Kaiba managed to block his first punch, although the force behind it sent him skidding backwards several feet. They faced off against each other, while Malik and Marik started to circle the group, obviously trying to prevent Jou's escape.

Jou watched wide-eyed at the flurry of kicks and punches the two were throwing, not even able to follow all of the movements. He was astonished at how well Kaiba was doing, holding his own against a vampire. They were matching each other blow by blow, and Jou could tell it was making the vampire furious. Bakura smirked as he managed to land several savage hits, a strike to his chest and a kick that landed solidly against his side. Kaiba was definitely looking the worst out of the two. Already his face was starting to bruise, while the vampire's flesh was still unmarred. Kaiba's clothes were rumpled, and judging by the way he held his arm to his side, that last kick had really done a number on some ribs.

Jou was so focused on their fight that he didn't even notice Ryou creeping closer, until the white-haired demon was right behind him. Thin arms spun him around before locking around his body. Jou squirmed, but it was no use, he wasn't anywhere close to his strength. His eyes were caught in a bewitching brown gaze; he went limp immediately, staring listlessly off to the side.

Kaiba saw Jou in the other vampire's clutches, and his heart leapt into his throat, his anger flaring. In his rage he managed to land a hit squarely on Bakura's nose, the resulting crack loud in the night. Bakura stumbled back, hissing in pain, blood pouring from his shattered nose. Ryou dropped Jou to the ground, running to Bakura's side. Still under Ryou's thrall, Jou slumped over, unresponsive. "Katsuya! Get up and run! Katsuya!"

Jou snapped out of it at the sound of his name, coming back to himself and stumbling to his feet. He hesitated for only a moment, but it was long enough to make Kaiba yell at him again. "Run now, Jou!"

Jou turned to make a break for it, but it was too late, Marik had already seen him move. He bounded towards him, and once close enough he jumped, front paws landing square on his back, pitching him forward to crash painfully into the pavement. He held his breath, eyes clamped shut, waiting to feel those wicked looking claws tear into him. He cracked an eye open after a bit when nothing happened. Sure, there was a lot of growling and snarling, and those jaws were way too close to his throat, but the wolf continued to do nothing more then hold him down. Those heavy paws pressing against his back, to the point where he could just barely feel the bite of the claws through his t-shirt.

Jou briefly entertained the idea of trying to escape, but the moment he even shifted to get up, the growl intensified, the wolf's powerful jaws snapping in warning so close to his throat he could feel the beast's breath against the back of his neck. So he stayed still, figuring he was relatively safe as long as he didn't move, turning his attention to Kaiba instead.

He was catching his breath, arm held even more firmly against his side now, his face twisted in pain. He was eyeing both vampires warily, and Jou couldn't blame him. Bakura looked absolutely murderous, his nose already looked like it was healing, but his face was still covered in his own blood.

However, Kaiba's attention was more focused on the smaller of the two. For the first time since they'd appeared, Ryou's expression was something other then neutral. He looked pissed off, eyes blazing angrily, fists clenched at his sides. Jou's fear for Kaiba raised. One vampire he seemed to do okay against, but two wouldn't be a fair fight.

They wouldn't find out what the outcome of that fight would be though. The next few minutes highlighted what had to be the most terrifying in Jou's life. Without getting off of Jou, Marik started to shift quickly. The sandy fur was disappearing, revealing tanned skin and shoulder length blonde hair. Jou almost gagged at the sound of Marik's bones cracking and grinding as they changed back to a human skeleton. In less then fifteen seconds it was the form of a man that now held him down, not a wolf.

Without releasing his hold on Jou, Marik turned to his still lupine companion. "Fuck this. The vamps have had their turn. Just get it done already, Malik."

With what almost looked like a wag of his bushy tail and a short howl, Malik lunged into action. Everything that happened next seemed to go by in both the blink of an eye and in slow motion at the same time. Malik darted in from Kaiba's left, the side he'd been cradling his arm against, knowing it was a weakness. He moved before Kaiba could do so much as raise an arm in defense. Two inch long claws ripped into Kaiba's chest as Malik landed, shredding his shirt. Kaiba managed to keep to his feet, but Jou's eyes widened in horror at just how much blood had already seeped out of the wounds.

Kaiba staggered, it felt like his chest was on fire. Luckily, the claws hadn't managed to sink as deep as they could have, he was able to move back slightly at the last second, so Malik had only torn through a minimal amount of flesh. That didn't stop the blood from quickly blossoming across the white fabric.

Malik growled, pissed off that he hadn't shredded as much of the brunette as he'd hoped with that attack, making another leap at him. This time though, Kaiba wasn't going to get out of the way fast enough, and Jou realized he was already screaming as soon as his brain processed what had happened. Malik had sunk his teeth into Kaiba's neck, actually standing on his hind legs with his front paws bracing on Kaiba's shoulders. With a quick twist of his massive head, those teeth tore through fragile flesh and arteries, leaving a chunk missing out of the brunette's throat.

Malik landed back on all four legs, jaws snapping in pleasure, tongue coming out to lap at now bloody jaws. Jou felt faint, not able to look away as the blood spurted from the wound. Kaiba was standing there in shock, finally managing to bring a hand up to close over it, the blood quickly coating his hand and dripping through his fingers.

Kaiba finally collapsed, hitting the ground hard, unconscious, his every breath a wet gurgle. Not caring that he was surrounded and at their mercy, Jou struggled, knocking Marik's hands off him, trying to crawl to Kaiba's side. "Seto! Oh God, Seto, no!"

Before he could reach the other man, Marik had regained his balance, pushing Jou back down to the ground. Jou stretched out a hand, almost able to reach one of Kaiba's hands. He was so still, and as tears spilled down Jou's cheeks, his now blurry eyesight thought he could still see Kaiba's chest raising and falling. Just before he managed to touch Kaiba, Marik grabbed hold of the hair at the back of Jou's head. "Say good-bye to your boyfriend."

With that, Marik slammed Jou's head into the pavement, and the last thing Jou saw before everything went black, was Kaiba's body going completely limp, his blood splattered form sagging.

******


End file.
